Diversión de Dos
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Tsunayuki trabajaba en el bar mas importante a las afueras de la ciudad, sirviendo bebida tras bebida, sin una gota de sudor encima, sonriendo y coqueteando de aquí para allá, sin saber que aquella noche seria el inicio de una interesante aventura. [R27 GenderBender-AU]


**Wenas, antes de que me linchen… Este fanfic participa en el octavo desafío relámpago de #EsDeFanfics**

 **Disclaimer: KHR No me pertenece, es de total autoría de la hermosa y preciosa Akira Amano sensei, porque si me perteneciera, haría muchas cosas con mi OTP, pero como no, pos no. Ah, pero la historia si es mía.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: R27 GenderBender, AU**_

 **Si no te gusta, ya saben por donde esta la salida.**

 **Inspirada en** _ **Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the jungle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Diversión de dos**

Eran las once de la noche y el autobús la dejó enfrente de su trabajo. Usando unos preciosos tacones de aguja, se abrió paso a través de las puertas del bar de motoristas más reconocidos de las afueras de la ciudad: "Vidence", en donde el rey era el descontrol y ella su reina, que llevaba las riendas del lugar.

Al entrar, se encontró con su adorable y amargado dueño, Bermuda von Veckenschtein. A primera vista, parecía un pequeño niño perdido en aquel asqueroso bar, pero lastimosamente más de uno se ha llevado una paliza por esa razón, ya que aquel niño como le solían decir, tenía sus cuarenta años encima, además de poseer un corto temperamento.

—Llegas tarde, Tsunayuki —mencionó al segundo de verle entrar, como siempre con aquellas ropas que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Vestía un pantalón de cuero en conjunto con un diminuto chaleco del mismo material, sin nada mas de debajo aparentemente, realzando las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo y permitiendo a cualquiera apreciar el hermoso y feroz león que llevaba tatuado a la espalda. Tenía un suave maquillaje que realzaba sus finas facciones y su cabello estaba sujeto en una sutil coleta baja.

Era preciosa, pero también era letal. Por esa razón había obtenido el trabajo, no cualquiera puede ser una excelente bartender y mantener a raya a los revoltosos del lugar.

Sosteniendo un enorme gabán negro en su mano, se acercó al pequeño para saludarlo de beso en la mejilla, para terminar pellizcando su mejilla de manera juguetona.

—Lo lamento, Bermuda, pero ya sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra el tráfico de esta ciudad —comentó divertida, al ver la expresión de su rostro. Era tan lindo y fácil de molestar, lamentablemente no era su tipo.

—No tienes remedio. No importa, ve a alistarte, ya abrimos —Con aquello dicho, se despidió de él, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo al respaldo del bar. Otra noche, otra nueva aventura, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esa noche sería diferente.

Como había dicho su jefe, a las once treinta las puertas del bar se abrieron para el público y con ello la cantidad de clientes aumentaba con rapidez, pero eso no le importaba. Ella se mantenía en la barra sirviendo bebida tras bebida, sin una gota de sudor encima, sonriendo y coqueteando de aquí para allá, total recién la noche comenzaba.

Alrededor de las dos y treinta de la madrugada, como era de suponer, ya había unos cuantos ebrios en el lugar, unos felices y otros revoltosos. Estos últimos, terminaban siendo sacados a patadas por el guardia de la puerta, Jager.

Estaba tranquilamente hablando con uno de sus clientes, que tenía la vista clavada en su escote en vez de verla a los ojos, cuando aparecieron en un costado de la barra un trío de personas solicitando bebidas, por lo que terminó dejando a su pobre intento de conquistador para atender a los recién llegados.

El grupo se componía por un despampanante hombre de cabellos rubios, de mirada azulada al igual que el cielo, era increíblemente sexy y se encontraba discutiendo por alguna razón con una mujer de cabellos azulados y mirada rojiza. Era un encanto, además de tener aquel hermoso sonrojo sobre sus delicadas facciones, dándole a entender que ellos eran pareja.

Se desanimó un poco, pero aquel sentimiento quedó opacado ante la mujer de azabache cabello y mirada oscura, que miraba la escena de los otros dos con diversión, dibujando en su hermoso rostro una sensual sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quedó sin aliento por la sola vista de tan espectacular mujer.

Ésta, al notar su presencia, posó su mirada en aquellos ojos achocolatados y fue como si el lugar se electrificara, sus cuerpos reaccionaron a la vez. La tensión era palpable, sin embargo se vieron interrumpidas por alguien más.

—Hola, preciosa. Tres Bacardi con hielo —Coronnello notó automáticamente cómo su sensual acompañante de cabellos azabaches se había interesado en la bartender del lugar. Aquello pareció espabilar a Tsunayuki del trance en el que se había sumido a causa de la mirada hipnótica de la mujer.

—Enseguida Cielo —Retomando su rol, le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta, mientras se disponía a preparar las bebidas. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que escucharon el chasquido por parte de la azabache.

—¿Molesta, Renata? —comentó entretenido el rubio junto a la mujer de cabellos azulados, ambos la miraban completamente divertidos.

—A menos que no quieras tener hijos en un futuro cercano, será mejor que cierres la boca y no te metas en mi camino —Solo eso basto para que las risas se convirtieran en temor, ya que conociendo a la mujer, era capaz de cumplir con lo que había dicho.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con rapidez el muchacho, tomando su distancia y protegiendo sus joyas.

—¿Te ha gustado, verdad? Quién lo diría de ti —comentó Lal, mirando con diversión la reacción de su novio. La azabache se limitó a sonreír de manera depredadora, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de la hermosa bartender. No fue una pérdida de tiempo el acompañarlos a beber aquella noche.

Los tragos no se hicieron esperar, la chica regresó con ellos en una pequeña bandeja, entregando a cada uno. Pero, al dejar la última bebida, su mano fue atrapada por la hermosa mujer, que la miraba fijamente, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo.

—Gracias, preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? —interrogó sosteniendo la mano de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos y disfrutando de su contacto.

—Tsunayuki, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna, ¿y el tuyo? —Dibujando una sensual sonrisa, invirtió los roles con rapidez. Ahora ella jugaba con la mano ajena, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer ante aquella acción, siendo correspondida con una sonrisa.

En momentos así era agradecida con su intuición, ya que aquello sería el comienzo de una interesante historia a manos de aquella mujer de sonrisa fatal, Renata Di Arcobaleno.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Marhaya**


End file.
